The grim adventure of billy and reg
by 1602jaw
Summary: Billy always wanted a brother and that what he going to get.
1. Chapter 1

( at the home of billy live a grim reaper who name is just grim. He is relaxing on his couch and watching tv. You might be wondering why a grim reaper is in this boy house well it a long story so just go Wikipedia or something)

Grim: stupid tv shows, I wish there are one thing that I can like but no, there are always these shows using the same old cliche and tropes ever made.

( billy run to the living room and started to jump around the room like always )

Billy: grim! Grim! Grim! Grim! Grim!

Grim: ( sign ) what do you want now, billy.

Billy: I want to play, grim.

Grim: can you just go play with your friends.

Billy: nah, I want to play with you since you like a brother to me.

Grim: ( sign again ) billy, even if I am living in your house, doesn't mean I'm your brother.

( billy jump on grim and hug him )

Billy: but grim, I don't have a brother.

( grim push billy away and begin to wipe off the drool on his cloak )

Grim: I know billy but I'm just your...well roommate, so just leave me so I can relax.

( billy was sad and he walk out the living room which of coarse grim doesn't care )


	2. Chapter 2

( billy was walking down the street looking depressed. He always wishes he wanted a brother but since he alone with no brother, he just have to stick with the plain old friend that he always have )

Billy: awww man, I wish have a brother. If only there be someone that wanted to be my brother. ( billy trip over ).

( billy face was up with ton of pain and look at something that he trip over )

Billy: hey, WATCH WHERE YOU GOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( billy got up ).

( billy unexpected see a child like figure on the ground with a red cape and a helmet with horns ).

( billy of coarse, what a human being would do, just kick this figure 4 time until it woke up ).

Billy: hey, wake up, I'm talking to you!!!

( a smile Irwin passed by and notice billy )

Irwin: yo, billy.

( billy stop and stare at Irwin )

Billy: oh, hi Irwin.

( billy then continue to kick the figure )

Irwin: so billy what are you doing.

Billy: I'm trying to walk depressing but this big bully trip me over.

Irwin: then why are you kicking him?

( billy stop )

Billy: Eeehhhh I don't know.

Irwin: of coarse yo, anyway, why are you depressed yo.

( billy was thinking of it since he forgotten why he was depressed in the first place )

Billy: hhhhmmmmm( billy picking his nose and pulled out a chunk of germs and ate it which disgust Irwin )

Billy: oh, I get it now ( billy fall on his face and started crying ) I don't have a brother!!!!!

( Irwin of coarse felt pity for billy since it his duty to help his friend ).

Irwin: oh come on yo, you don't need a brother, you have me at least.

( billy look up at Irwin ).

Billy: thanks Irwin but ( sniff ) I don't think you are a right type for me to be ( sniff ) your brother.

( Irwin was shock to hear this ).

Irwin: why not, I mean I hang out with you and help you in some danger manner. ( then Irwin know why billy don't think he his right type ) is it because I...

Billy: have glasses.

Irwin: uuummm...yeah?

( billy got up ).

Billy: it not like that, it just I need a brother that more greater than every other brother in the world. Someone who wanted to be love. Some one who take risk at every chance. Someone who can take a dare and take it in a extreme way that no one else will play truce or dare.

Irwin: wwwooww billy.

( just then the figure started to move behind billy and started to wake up which billy and Irwin turn around and see the figure getting up ).

Billy: ( gasp ) he perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

( at the house in the living room, grim is still searching for any shows that he could watch due to his many favorite being terrible either of a god awful reboot or the season suck due to it lack of stories ). ( the only difference is Mandy is there who is really bored and really want to see what grim is doing ). ( she also never smile, if she did then humanity and the universe will be totally gone when thanos snap his finger ).

Mandy: jeez grim, do you have to keep watching tv all day long.

Grim: it much better than hanging out with billy.

Mandy: good point.

( billy came in the scene with a new brother ).

Billy: hi guys, look have I bought.

Grim: is this another dead dog billy because I'm not going to revive I... ( grim and Mandy look at billy in total shock ).

( next to billy was a boy with a helmet and a cape. He have no shirt, only pants, and it seem he have either brown or black hair ).

Unknown boy: umm..hi.

Mandy: ok grim, what did you do now. ( Mandy stare at grim ).

Grim: don't blame me. I wasn't involved in billy idiotic problems.

Billy: but grim, you didn't want to be my brother so I bring one for mysssself.

( Mandy stare at grim, again ) grim: heh heh heh...he ( sign ).

( Mandy stare at billy and his new adopted brother ).

Mandy: billy, where did you find this kid.

Billy: ehh, I don't know?

Mandy: you really don't know where you find him.

Billy: wwweeeelllll.

Unknown boy: actually, he found me on the street although I don't remember how I got here.

Grim: huh? Really strange.

Mandy: so do you have a name.

Unknown boy: well I do remember little of my name. I think it...reg I think.

Grim: reg? Huh?

Billy: oh! I forget to tell you That Mandy and that grim! Say hi!

Reg: umm hello.

Grim: something is weird about you boy but I can't put my finger on it.

Reg: is it because my robotic limbs.

( of coarse, Mandy and grim notice he have robotic arms and legs ).

Mandy: yeah, that, so I'm guessing you a robot.

Reg: a robot?

Billy: a robot!!!!

( billy was excited to hear that his new brother is a robot which made him hug reg but of coarse reg felt really uncomfortable ).

Billy: oooohhh! Can I keep it! Can I keep it! Can I! ( billy was jumping up and down with reg ).

Mandy: what do you think, grim.

Grim: oh, no,no,no,no...no.

Billy: aaawwww but why not?

Grim: well billy, remember the last time you take care of a robot that I bought for you.

( flashback to billy in the park playing catch ).

Billy: hey! Pass me the ball.

( billy was crush by the ball and his robot friend was a giant killing, destructive machine that is determined to wipe out all human life )

Robot: kill! Kill! Kill!

( flashback ended )

Billy: hehehe, ah good time.

( then Harold came in the living, who is billy dad ).

Harold: hello everyone, does anyone see my glasses?

Grim: you don't wear glasses.

Harold: oh yes I do. I wear them all the time. Or was it my favorite t shirt. hmmmmmm.

Billy: hey dad! Can keep this robot as a brother.

( Harold stare at billy and reg ).

Harold: oh I don't know billy, remember how I bought you a robot that one time.

( flashback shows billy in the park only this time, billy is running for his life from his robot friend ).

Billy: aaaaaahhhhhaaaahhhhhaaaaahhhh.

Robot: wait, I just want to play catch.

( flashback ended ).

Billy: but dad, I promise to take good care of it, pleeeease.

( Harold stare at reg which made reg feel really uncomfortable).

Harold: hhhhmmmm, hhhhhmmmm, hmmmmm.

( Harold stop staring at reg, thank god he did ).

Harold: alright fine.

Billy: yeah.

Harold: but only if you pick up his mess, got it.

Billy: ok dad.

( billy hug his dad which made Harold a really great guy. However, Mandy and grim think he's stupid for his dumb decision ).

Harold: so billy, what you going to called him.

Billy: oh! Oh! Let called him meatpatch.

Harold: sound like a great name.

Mandy: sound dumb.

Billy: quite! Mandy!

Reg: but billy! I actually have a name, reg.

Billy: oh yeah...let called him reg.

Harold: good for me. Welcome to the family, reg.

Grim:( grim facepalm and sign ) this is going to be a long FanFiction isn't it.

Mandy: yep.


	4. Chapter 4

( at the dinning table, billy, reg, grim, Harold and billy mother who's name is Gladys, sit at the diner table, enjoying they lovely food. Gladys didn't mind grim since well, she got used to it at this point...I think ).

Glady: well this is a nice family dinner time, my sweet, sweet billy ( who is chowing down like a disgusting Gollum ), my hamsome husband, Harold, and a stranger with no shirt on.

Reg: this is actually a great food you cook, glady.

Glady: well thanks you young man, I ( glady stop and realize that she doesn't even have another kid ) wait a second, I didn't have another kid. Who are you!? Where did you come from?!! How did you know where we live???!! And why are you shirtless???!!!!!!

Harold: now, now, glady, it just our new son.

( glady stop being scare and stare at Harold, angrily ).

Glady: did you have something to do with this?!!!!

Harold:huh?

Billy: actually mom, I found him on the street.

( glady stop staring at Harold and stare at billy ).

Glady: billy, why do you have to bring a stranger to our home.

Billy: because I wanted a brother.

Glady: billy, you know we can't allow stranger in to our home.

Billy: but mom, he..

Glady: no buts, ( glady stare at reg while billy was saddened of this ) now, young man, what your name? And where do you live?

Reg: well my name is reg and...you see I don't remember where I live or how I got here. Plus, I don't have anywhere to stay so maybe you can allow me to stay here, Miss. please.

Glady: uuummm ,

Billy: please! Please! please! please! please!

Glady: ( sign ) fine, you can stay.

( billy was now happ again and now he can have a real brother ).

Billy: horay!

( Harold padded glady on her back to calm her down ).

Harold: there, there, I'm sure you going to get along with our new son very well.

Glady yea ( she went to a nervous smile to a frown ) yea.


	5. Chapter 5

( outside of the house, billy and reg are deciding what to play this beautiful day ).

Reg: so what you wanted to do, billy.

Billy: welllll, we could play tag.

Reg: ok.

Billy: tag you it! Now you have to count to 10.

( billy run to the backyard and hide behind a tree because really, he too stupid enough to know between hide and seek, and tag ).( yes, I know some people hide from getting tag but not telling someone to count to 10 and just hide forever ).

( Mandy walk toward billy who is giggling himself ).

Mandy: what are you doing.

Billy: sshhh, I'm trying to hide here.

Mandy: aren't you supposed to run from death.

Billy: come on Mandy, what is this, hide and seek.

Reg: tag.

( reg found billy and tag him which was a stupid and obvious idea to hide behind a tree ).

Billy: aww man.

Reg: so does this mean I won.

Billy: yeah.

Mandy: hey kid, what does those robotic hand do?

Reg: what? My hands?

Mandy: yeah.

Reg: well, I think I remember what my hands do.

Billy: really!! Show me!

( reg shoot his left hand that stretch toward that branch that he grab which made reg pulled himself toward the branch and step on it, making his left, long hand going back to his arm ).

( billy was amaze by his new brother trick while Mandy didn't care since she seen this a lot of time ).

( reg jump down from the tree branch, without any of his bone crush ).

Billy: wow, that was amazing!

Mandy: I'm going back to my house.

( Mandy walk away, leaving reg and billy doing something for themselves ).

Billy: anything else you could do?

Reg: well ( reg was thinking ) I think I could shoot laser out of my hands.

Billy: coool, let do that.

Reg: are you sure?

Billy: oh come on, it not like it going to destroy anything.

Reg: well, if you say so.

( reg aim his right arm which was getting ready to shoot due to the sound it making and a glowing spark on his hand. He was aiming at the street in front of him and shoot, releasing a long blue and red volt that made billy eyes burn ).

( meanwhile, general skarr was enjoying his finish, beautiful garden ).

General skarr: ah splendid, not a single dead roses is destroy by those filthy, children's. Now, I can finally rest from my gardening without to worry about billy scheme.

( a long laser passed through skarr garden, destroying ever last garden plant, which leave general skarr eye twitching ).

General skarr: ggggggrrrrr( sign ).

( back to billy and reg, the laser stop and reg was breathing like he already killed someone today ).

Billy: wow, that was awsome! Do it again!

Reg: I don't know, billy, I feel like I shouldn't do it again. It almost making me want to pass out.

Billy: pfft, that nonsense, do it again! ( billy was jumping up and down to see reg do that laser thing again ).

Reg: ( sign ) ok.

( 5 minutes later ).

( at grim, he is enjoying a burger when billy came in and spoil grim dinner ).

Billy: grim! Grim! Grim!

Grim: what do you want now, billy.

Billy: well we were playing, playing, and ..

Grim: playing.

Billy: yeah, and suddenly he pass out. I think he dead!

( billy started whining and screaming which made grim frustrated ).

Grim: ( sign ) fine, let go and see.

( grim and billy head outside to see reg, laying on the floor, passed out ).( grim point his staff on reg chest to try to ale him up ).

Billy: so, is he dead.

Grim: no billy, he just unconscious.

Billy: phew.

( reg eyes open and see grim and billy looking at him ).

Reg: what happen?

Grim: you passed out, boy.

Reg: how?

Grim: well. ( both of them stare out to the street to see many buildings destroy with holes mark. It seem reg may have shoot his laser 18 time ).

( grim stare at billy, thinking he ave something to do with this ).

Billy: oh come on grim, you really think a pure, innocent of me would ever tell reg to do all this?

( grim knew he was just lying and stare back to reg ).

Grim: well, since this game of billy almost kill everyone. I believe you should use less laser of yours, so it won't make you pass out into a abyss, got it.

( then, unexpectedly, reg suddenly have a fast flashback of his memory. It shows him hanging out with a blond girl with glasses, fighting a tall black figure, and seeing a girl, ripping her arm off ).

Grim: got it. Helllo.

Reg: huh, what?

Grim: are you alright?

Reg: umm, yeah.

Grim: well good. Oh, and don't let billy control you.


	6. Chapter 6

( it was now night time and grim was ready to go to sleep until billy stop him from getting into billy bed ).

Grim: what the meaning of this?

Billy: oooh, nothing it just I have a brother sleeping with me.

( grim now angry and tired at billy ).

Grim: yeah, so.

Billy: soooooo, I don't need you sleeping with me.

Grim: what? Why not?

Billy: because grim, there not enough room for you to sleep.

Grim: there is a enough room, you moron!

Billy: eewww, you make me really gross! Grim.

Grim: ( sign ) billy, we bin sleeping together since the first episode. Can you allow me to sleep in your bed as a friend.

Billy: nope.

Grim: then why did allow your ' brother ' to sleep with you.

Billy: because grim, he my true brother than you.

Grim: that doesn't make any sense what so ever.

Billy: well it make sense to me, grim!

Grim: grrrh.

( billy gone from angry as a idiot child to a more anxious child, waiting for his bed time story )

( billy was now jumping on he bed and laughing ).

Billy: come on reg!

Reg: I'm coming.

( reg was in he bathroom taking a shower and came out clean ).

Grim: you cant do this to me! Where the heck am I going to sleep then, billy!

Billy: duhhh, I don't know.

Grim: billy! ( grim shouted in a angry mood ).

( reg enter billy room with only a tower on and his pants ).

( grim catch a hold of reg not wearing anything to sleep, only in his pants and use it as a argument ).

Grim: you not going to tell me you are going to sleep with a shirtless boy.

Billy: well he can do whatever he want! Now get out of here, grim!!!

Grim: grrrrhhh.

( grim left angrily while reg to stare at billy in confusion).

Reg: umm, billy, isn't that kinda rude.

Billy: nah, me and Mandy always do this to him all the time.

Reg: oh, ok.

( reg got used to billy and his life already since he doesn't remember anything, his guess is to get along with it anyway ).

( reg got to billy bed and billy shut off the lamb light which both of them stay and curl up in they blanket in silent ).

( billy was smiling and giggling while reg was finding this really uncomfortable in a way ).

( reg now whisper to billy).

Reg: um, billy.

Billy: yeah.

Reg: I have some question that I mean to tell you.

Billy: really, what kind?

Reg: well, you see when I heard grim say that word..

Billy: oh, is it chicken, robot, oo, wait, a bomb.

Reg: no, it none of those, actually. I was thinking if I got my memory back by words or someone recognized me, I might actually rejoin my memory that I forgotten about.

Billy: duh, what are you saying?

Reg: I'm saying, that if I rejoin any left of my memory, would you still be my friend?

( billy have fallen a sleep already which left reg alone, not knowing what his true identity is and where he came from. All he had is just himself and his new companions ).

( back to grim, he was now sleeping on the couch with billy cat name milkshake ).

Grim: grrrh, dang it billy, always treated me as a dog. I am a grim reaper who brings death. Now, I'm just a useless roomate to billy.

Milkshake: meow.

Grim: oh shut up already. I bin to much with billy already.

( milkshake attack grim face and left, leaving grim with scratch mark, all over his face ).

Grim: ow.


	7. Chapter 7

( at a Victorian room sit a crow on a fancy chair, reading a book ).

Sir raven: and so it begins with billy, the new brother that bring new joy to billy, and bring sadness to poor Grim, who had no relationship, NO RELATIONSHIP!!!!!! And now it begins with a normal day for young billy and his new brother.

( cut to billy waking up and getting ready to go to school ).

( reg was putting on his cape in billy room until billy came in, yelling ).

Billy: come on! Come on! We late to school!

Reg: school? What school?

Billy: oh come on, reg, you know school.

( grim came in the room ).

Grim: he know.

Billy: grim! Take us to school! Fast!

Grim: no billy.

Billy: why not!?

Grim: first, you made me sleep on the couch and second, reg never attended to your school, oh, third, he doesn't have anything to wear on.

Billy: duh, come on, we brother.

Grim: you just find him recently. There are no way he going to your school that fast. Plus, he's a robot.

Billy: but Astro boy...

Grim: billy.

( Mandy the come to the room, yes, she does that a lot in the show. Possibly breaking in it a normal recurrence in the show ).

Mandy: he got a point billy, let's go.

Billy: hpm, make me.

( mandy confront billy and punch him in the face ).

Billy: ok, let's go. Bye reg.

( billy and Mandy left, leaving reg alone in the house ).

Reg( thought ): I wonder what I should do right now.

( reg was on the couch, staring at a tv ).

( reg was curious of the shows he watching ).

Reg( thought ): I don't know why but, I might destroy this tv when billy comes back.

( Harold came in the living room and surprisingly see reg, the only one in this house beside grim ).

Harold: so, chap, what you doing?

Reg: I'm watching tv, hey, Harold, can I destroy your tv.

Harold: heh, heh, heh, heh, what kind of joke is that. Hey, we could make our own swimming pool. You want me to help on my new swimming pool that I am making.

Reg: I guess.

Harold: good, let's go son.

( at the backyard, Harold and reg were thinking of how to make a pool ).

Harold: now let's see, the only way to make a swimming pool is by digging a hole, a huge hole.

Reg: oh, I can do that with my laser.

Harold: nah, reg. We doing it in a old fashion way. Pass me a shovel.

( reg see a shovel near by and gave it to Harold ).

Harold: watch me and learn.

( Harold was ready to dig and he dig ).

Harold: gggggrrrrrr( one dirt, one small hole ) ha, now the next one.

( 7 hours later ).

Harold: ggggggggrrrrrrrr( sign ) finally, I made it in a perfect space.

( actually, not really since he only dig about 2 small holes ).

( Harold was sooo tired from digging ( sarcasm) that he decided to take a break and left ).

( reg see the ground which only have two holes and he calculated the size of what this pool should be ).

Reg: maybe I can use this laser to make a huge hole for the pool.

( reg put his hand on the ground and begin to launch a laser straight to the ground, making a huge hole ).

( reg was fine since he caught on a tree and see what the hole that he made look like ).

( the holes was huge enough that reg started to have another flashback which shows him and a yellow hair, glasses girl, looking down to some kind of hole ).

( reg got down on the floor and walk to the living room, where he see Harold still asleep ).

Reg( thought ): I wonder how long am I going to stay here before I got my memory back.


	8. Chapter 8

( so when you think where Riko and nanachi are at, well, just read it ).

( Mandy was walking down the street after school is over. She could walk with his annoying and idiotic friend, billy like always but luckily, billy was more excited for his brother that he completely ignore Mandy ).

( however, those relaxed moment is ruin by Irwin who notice Mandy alone and walk with her ).

Irwin: hey ( trying to be cool with Mandy ).

Mandy: what?

Irwin: oh, I notice you alone. Maybe I can protect you from strangers.

Mandy: look, moron, I can take care of strangers myself.

Irwin: are you sure? ( trying to act cool ).

( Mandy kick Irwin, down under. Making him squeal for his toys ).

( Mandy didn't care that much and just continue walking ).

( that is until a blond, girl with glasses and a bunny girl walk toward Mandy ).

????: excuse me, Miss.

Mandy: what do you want?

????: me and nanachi are looking for our friend. Do you see him?

Mandy: see who?

( Mandy knew something odd about them ).

????: well, me and my friend, nanachi were out napping and reg was suppose to keep on guard. Until the next morning, he completely disappear.

Mandy: really, and who are you?

????: my name is Riko and this is nanachi. We looking for our friend, do you see him.

Mandy: why do I even bother?

Riko: well... he's a robot and he can sometime get lost like a dog.

Mandy: a robot, huh?

( Riko shake her head, yes. This made Mandy wonder that boy might be the same person as these weirdos mention it ).

Nanachi: hey, Riko, I think we should keep looking. There a bunch of strangers around here.

Riko: oh, good point.

Mandy: wait, I think I know where he is.

Riko: really! Where?!!!

Mandy: I show you but you have to do something for me.


	9. Chapter 9

( billy was walking to his house and see a laser coming from the living room ).

( billy...didn't care, since his smile became more of his emotion than his entire life ).

( billy enter the living room ).

Billy: hi, reg.

( reg notice billy and greet billy ).

Billy: so, what you doing?

Reg: oh, I was just helping you destroying your television.

Billy: cool.

Reg: oh, and also, me and your dad built a pool backyard.

Billy: wait, really!?

Reg: yeah, you want to see?

Billy: would I!

( billy and reg went backyard. Grim came to the living room and see that the television is destroyed, which made grim very, very, angry ).

( he also notice billy father, still asleep on the couch ).

( Mandy came to the room. Not surprised to see the television and half the house bin destroyed ).

Mandy: hey, grim.

Grim: hi Mandy.

Mandy: so, let me guess...

Grim: yep.

Mandy: well good.

Grim: now, I'm going to find billy new brother and kill him with my scythe.

Mandy: hold up grim, I think I know how to get rid of your mistake.

Grim: my mistake!!? It was...( grim pause, realized Mandy mention of how to get rid of reg ).

( grim was getting sick of tired of reg. Sure, billy was having more fun with reg which made grim having more freedom but he was the only one who actually take care at times with grim and even allow him to sleep in his bed ).

Grim: you know how to get rid of reg?

Mandy: yeah, because you too pathetic to get rid of him, yourself.

Grim: what?!!

Mandy: now look, grim. A bunch of weirders are looking for this kid who went missing.

Grim: really? Who are they.

Mandy: don't know. They did mention they from a abyss and one of them is a rabbit. Do you know that world.

Grim: Haven't bin there. No.

Mandy: so they coming here, right now.

Grim: phew, finally. Now I can let billy take more care of me.

( grim was grateful that soon reg will be gone and billy will have no choice but to be grim slave ).

Mandy: but, there one thing they have to do first.

Grim: and what is it?

Riko: hey, Mandy, we got the girl.

( Riko and nanachi enter with a mysterious girl in a sack. Riko is confuse why they are kidnapping this girl but that doesn't matter. What more matter is reg ).

Mandy: good, billy will be here any second.

Riko: great.

Nanachi: hey, Riko, I'm kinda suspicious about this girl deal.

Riko: oh come on, she knows where reg is. We be fine.

( Grim was already confuse and suspicious ).

Grim: what are you up to?

( billy and reg enter the room ).

Billy: hey mandy! You gotta..( billy stop and notice strangers in his house ) wait a second, who are they?

Grim: well, billy, this is reg friends.

Billy: duuuuuhh, friends?

( reg notice the strangers. He then suddenly remember who they are and where he come from ).

Reg: Riko! Nanachi!

Riko: reg!

Billy: hey, wait a minute, what going on!?

Grim: well, billy, these strangers are searching they missing friend and it seem now they have find it.

Billy: what are you saying?

Grim: I'm saying billy is that your new brother has to go with them.

( billy was shock and sad to hear this. He didn't want his new brother to be gone ).

Billy: what?

Grim: I'm sorry billy but he have to go.

( billy started to make tears which reg to comfort him ).

Reg: it ok billy, we could visit again. after all, we did have a lot of fun together.

( billy suck up his tear and he is now angry ).

Billy: oh I see. You want to take reg from me! Well, you not gonna take him!

Grim: now, now, billy, all they want is reg.

Billy: goglogoglkgoogogldd.

Reg: what was that?

( billy grab reg and run upstairs ).

Riko: hey! You give reg back!

Billy: never!

Nanachi: nnna, this is insane.

Grim: come on, let get him!

( before billy ever run upstairs, he snatch the lighter from Mandy and when he got up the stairs, he lit the fire up and throw it downstairs with the lighter. The flame started to spread, with the lighter, still intact, Mandy grab it and glue it on Mindy hand. Still tied up ).

Grim: come on! Let get out of here!

Riko: but, what about!?

Nanachi: come on, we don't have much time!

( they all escape from the burning fire. Luckily, the fire departments came ).

Harold: phew, at least we all fine.

Glady: fine!? What about our son!?

Harold: oh, he be alright. I teach him a few topic about fire safety.

Grim: well, at least we can get a new tv.

Harold: what! What happen to our tv!?

Grim: reg destroy it.

Harold: oh why! Why!

Riko: look! It reg and that boy! They on the roof!

( billy and reg are now on the roof. With no escape, they have no choice but to die together from the fall. You might heard this from somewhere ).

Reg: billy, what the heck is going on!?

Billy: duh, isn't obvious. We escaping.

Reg: escaping?

Billy: yeah, since you always like to have fun with me. I thought of owning my life to you.

Reg: I got that but why do we have to run on top of a roof?

( billy stop and realize his mistake ).

Billy: oh, that a good question.

( suddenly, the roof ground started to fell, leaving billy and reg to fall down. During this stop motion scene, billy grab reg in front of him, so he could save reg from an impacted fall ).

Reg: billy? What are you doing?!

Billy: saving your life ( sounding cool but actually being an idiot ).

Reg: wait, billy. I..

Billy: sush, you be fine.

( billy hug reg and they both fell down from the house ).

( billy woke up from his blackness and see everyone staring at him. Billy could have let reg save him but he sacrificed his entire body to save his brother. Too bad it all broken ).

Billy: did...did reg live.

Reg: you know billy. You could have let me try saving you. Since, well, I'm a robot.

Billy: oh.

Grim: well, billy I think it time for reg to be gone.

Billy: yeah. Reg, sorry about that.

Reg: it ok, but hey, we may visit again, and heck, I actually had a lot of fun with you.

Billy: really ( billy got up, still having his broken bones ) ow.

Reg: yep, and I'll always remember you.

( billy smile and reg went back to his gang. Billy wave goodbye to reg when they gone far away from him ).

Grim: so, billy. I hope you learn your lesson.

Billy: I do. I want a sister.

( grim facepalm, knowing how idiotic billy is ).

Mandy: no worry, I got something for you.

( billy look as excited to see his new sister and when Mandy open the sack, a brown girl with brown skin and yellow eyes stare at him ).

Billy: who is she!?

Mandy: that faputa. Go play with her.

( billy was excited, that he confronted faputa who stare at him in confuse ).

Faputa: where my sosu?

Billy: oh him. He gone.

( faputa got mad and jump on billy, ripping every cloth and beating him without mercy ).

Billy: ahhhhhh, ow, ow, ow.

Grim: I'm confuse.

Mandy: consider this is a confusing and fast pace fanfiction. Yep, I can totally agree.

( well everyone, I hope you enjoy it or maybe not. But if anyone want to improve this. That fine ).

( also, I need some commentary on this story and my other story really fast since I kinda want to see you thoughts. Not like it creepy or anything. But seriously, I do need a comment ).


	10. Chapter 10 after end scene, finale

( reg is running in a hallway. He reach a room that has some sort of machine that allow anyone to enter. It was a teleportation machine. Reg enter it to check for something until suddenly a voice can be heard ).

??????????: bye, bye. Pathetic little fool!

( reg turn around and see nanachi and Riko looking at him in confusion. He has woke up from a dream ).

Reg: "uhh, what? What going on? What happen?"

Riko: "Reg, Why did you yelled, autobots?"

( the end )


End file.
